This invention relates to a random race winner selector apparatus and particularly random race horse selector device for use by a bettor at a conventional race track for horse racing.
Horse racing is a widely enjoyed sport in the United States and other parts of the world. As employed herein a race horse includes trotters as well as the conventional racehorses. A participant attending a race track normally engages in placing a wager as to the horse which will win, with various wagers available. The bettor normally purchases various programs and betting sheets which not only identify the horses in the several separate races, but the betting permitted at each of the individual races. In addition, various publications are available and widely purchased by those in attendance which includes information on the characteristics of the track, the several horses and the jockey riding the horse that day, and the like. These publications are normally prepared by various recognized handicappers and include their expert opinion based on past performance data with respect to a particular horse and/or jockey. Such publications are relatively essential to a considered judgement in betting at a race track. Various types of multiple bets or wagers are of course provided, such as the Daily Double, the Quinella, the Perfecta, the Trifecta and the like. Such wagers are, of course, well known. The Daily Double requires a selection of the wining horse of the first and second races of the day. The Quinella requires the selection of two horses in a given race, and if either horse wins and the other runs second, a winning selection has been made. The Perfecta is similar to the Quinella except that the bettor must pick the one and two finishers in the exact order of finish in the race. A Trifecta provides for a similar selection by the bettor of the first, second and third finishers in the exact order of finish. In addition, of course, the bettor can provide for various other modifications, such as boxing of the selection.
Such systems of information are of course essentially noted above to a reasoned decision. However under certain instances, a bettor may desire not to go through such a reasoned judgement, and may desire to make some form of random, arbitrary selection.